By Your Side
by KounoikeRayneshia
Summary: One Shot. In an alternate ending where the whole Kunogigaoka School went out of business because of the Koro-sensei issue, the students who are enrolled for the next academic year where given certificates from the government for other school to accept them. Just when Karma couldn't contact his former assassination partner, of course he would use the chance follow her!


**I don't own Assassination Classroom. Please Review.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Six male students from Kunugigaoka High School is seated on a table for ten in a cafe near the train station. They were Asano Gakushuu, Araki Teppei, Sakakibara Ren, Koyama Natsuhiko, Seo Tomoya, and surprisingly Akabane Karma. Due to the school shutting down, they are trying to decide which school they will transfer to using the certification that was issued by the government.

"Why did you choose this cafe to hang out to, Akabane?" Ren asked. "There's Starbucks down the street."

"I didn't exactly ask you guys to come with me," the red head pointed out. "I'm waiting for some people. And this cafe happens to be near the station. Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"You're meeting some of your former classmates to decide which school you will attend, right?" the strawberry blonde boy pointed out. "I need to be here."

Karma just scoffed at what Gakushuu said and started typing on his phone when four students entered the cafe. Three girls wearing a uniform of Jasmine Joshi Dai Fozoku High School and a boy from Oku Tokyo Kagaku Gijutsu High School. They were his former classmates in Class 3-E: Nakamura Rio, Hayami Rinka, and Yada Touka with Chiba Ryuunosuke.

"Karma!" Rio called out only to be surprise that her demon fellow was with five other guys. "Five Virtuosos? Never thought I'd see the day you'd be sitting on one table with them, Karma."

"Asano-kun wanted to know which school I'd be transferring in," he responded.

"You're not going to Jasmine Joshi, are you?" Tomoya asked which made them laughed.

"I'll go order our drinks first," Ryuunosuke said. "What's yours, Nakamura? Yada?"

"I'll have latte," the girl in ponytail answered.

"Caramel frappe," the blonde girl said.

"Why aren't you asking what the green eyed beauty wants?" Ren tried to flirt with Rinka which made the girl gave him a sharp look.

"He doesn't need to," Rinka replied with her cool voice.

"I already know what she likes," with that, Ryuunosuke left and ordered for them.

They were introducing themselves to one another for the time being. They were seating in this arrangement:

Natsuhiko-Tomoya-Karma-Rio-Touka

TABLE TABLE TABLE TABLE TABLE

Teppei-Ren-Gakushuu-vacant-Rinka

When the boy came back, he occupied the seat between Rinka and Gakushuu. He gave away their drinks as Karma cleared his throat. That was a signal that they were about to start the business.

"You do know why I called to meet up with you guys, right?" he asked.

"You can't contact her, can you?" Touka guessed. "We're on the same boat. She doesn't even answer calls from Akari and Yukiko."

What his former classmate said made his eyes widened while the Five Virtuosos confused. They wanted to know who exactly they are talking about.

"Chiba?" Karma turned to him. "You're schoolmates with Takebayashi, right?"

"Takebayashi and I are in the first section," Chiba explained. "She's in the second section. We bumped into her sometimes but it feels like she's avoiding us."

"Tch," Karma hissed as he fetch out his mobile. "What about you, Ritsu? Do you have any news about her?"

"Unfortunately, I felt her format her mobile," the AI answered. "My program is no longer in her cell phone."

"Who are you talking about?" Tomoya asked impatiently. "And Akabane, why do you have an anime character program in your phone. Are you an otaku?"

The former Class 3-E students didn't have a choice but to explain to the Five Virtuosos what was going on. Natsuhiko didn't like where their conversation was leading to. Because it would seems like Karma wants to transfer to Oku Tokyo Kagaku Gijutsu High School just to reach out for their former classmate who he isn't fond with.

"So you're telling us that you're going there just for her?" Teppei sounded amazed by his tone of questioning the red head guy. "Wow, Akabane. I never thought you could be this romantic. You're going there to play hero? You're a resident devil."

"Why don't you try calling her right now?" they all turned to Asano. "Maybe you're all overreacting about this."

"She formatted her phone. Manami-chan doesn't exactly answer her phone when your number's unregistered," Nakamura said. "Karma made sure of that. He's very territorial, just so you know."

What Rio said made the Five Virtuosos smirked at the mercury head who looked away.

"I'm really worried," Touka said. "It's only been a week since high school started."

"I could call her," Karma said. "I don't know if she'll pick up, but I know she can recognize my number."

He then dialled her number, only to be directed to the answering machine. He hissed as he slammed his mobile in the table in annoyance.

"Who else might run into her?" Karma asked. "Who else attends a school near that area?"

"Nobody but us, I'm afraid," Chiba answered. "Our schools are the only ones around the area."

Another minute of silence embraced them until two female students who were wearing Oku Tokyo uniform entered the cafe and noticed their schoolmate/club mate.

"Chiba-kun!"

They all turned to find two female who called the guy out. One of the girls started flirting with him and he was feeling uncomfortable that didn't go unnoticed by Rinka. Rinka faked a cough, gaining the attention of the two.

"Excuse me, but who might you two be?" Rinka asked while snarling at them. "Are they your classmates, Ryuu?"

"Not really. We're members of the same club," he answered. "These two are Suzuki-san and Endou-san from the second section."

What he said gained the attention of Karma and the others. The girls introduced themselves to them, and the others did the same.

"Do you know Okuda Manami?" Karma asked with his a dangerous aura surrounding him.

The girls were terrified and answered yes. Then, they spilled some tea which was it seems that Manami was involved with an accident within their room with the class idol as victim. They said that she had been bullied by the others because they were blaming her for what happened to the class idol. With that, Karma decided to transfer to the school of his former assassination partner. And it seems that he will be assassinating some of his future classmates, too.

The meeting was dismissed and they went in the ways they should be going. Rinka and Ryuunosuke went in a direction together, Karma and Touka went to drop by a nearby grocery store, and Rio was left alone with the Five Virtuosos who were waiting for their rides.

"What will you do?" Rio asked her devil partner's rival. "Will you follow him there? I know it might be a shock to find out that your rival is one overprotective/yandere kind of guy towards his beloved, but I do hope you won't do anything to separate them. Karma will do what he thinks he needs to do for Manami-chan. I don't know if you'll follow him, but Karma... he's the guy who would do everything for her. She is that special."

With that, she walked off back to the station. That evening, the Five Virtuosos also made up their mind upon where they will be transferring to.

* * *

**Manami's POV**

It has not been long since we graduated from Kunugigaoka Middle School, and I am already a freshman student of my dream High School now. It is the start of the second week, and I was walking to the school in complete uniform.

To be honest, I have not been adjusting well. I missed my Class 3-E mates, Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and even Bitch-sensei. I already screwed up my first week here by standing against a popular. Because of that, almost every classmate of mine are bullying me and nobody wanted to be friends with me. Today will be no different. From hate letters in my locker, throwing objects in my direction "unintentionally", to even sabotaging my work and class notes. I sighed as I take my seat. I was sitting in my usual place in our classroom which is the last seat of the row besides the windows.

Most of my classmates who got enough of bullying me today are now reviewing for the quiz on our first period. I already studied last Saturday so I think I will do good. As the bell rang, I immediately close the Chemistry book I was reading and got my notes from my bag. I scanned it to wait for our teacher who is unusually late. After twenty minutes, he arrived and we greeted him.

"Good morning, class," he greeted back. "I know that we are supposed to have a quiz for today, but I will conduct it tomorrow instead. You see, two transfer students have been assigned to our section. Well, their grades are on par with the first section students but they need to prove themselves in this school that they deserve to be at the star section. Anyway, let us give them a warm welcome. Please come in, both of you."

I froze as I saw a familiar devilish red head guy entered our classroom, with an intimidating strawberry blonde haired guy following him. Most girls squealed at the sight of them since they are obviously handsome, but they paid them no mind and walked into the center with stoic faces. I stared at them with wide eyes, and one question running through my mind.

_What are they doing here?_

"Please introduce yourselves," our teacher motioned.

"I am Akabane Karma," it is him.

"My name is Asano Gakushū," his companion said. "We are academic rivals. And we welcome those who can keep up with us to our competition."

"Please take a vacant seat," the teacher said.

I looked down, hoping that they would occupy a vacant seat in front. But my wish did not come true when I smelled a familiar perfume besides me. I turned to the guy to find Ka-Akabane-san sitting beside me, and Asano-san occupied the seat on his other side. I turned my head when I noticed that Akabane-san is turning to my direction.

"Okay, since we do not have a quiz today, we will discuss the next topic," the teacher said.

The teacher began discussing which I paid attention to. Knowing the transferees, the one besides me will be sleeping in class. The bell signalling for the first period is done rang and I sighed. We have free period for the next two hours. I wanted to go to the library and study, but I could not move. The devil himself was staring at me in his peripheral view that I could not help but be nervous. The two transferees are now surrounded by the girls in our class, but they do not even spare them one glance... or so I thought.

"Would you girls stop it? I am not the least interested about you or what shits you are talking about," the redhead scold them with an annoyed face. "Neither does Asano-kun. We would prefer if you leave us alone."

"Come on, now, Akabane-kun," I heard the Class Idol, Fukui Mizuno responded. "I know you like attention from beauties like us."

"Beauties? Who? You guys?" I heard him scoffed. "You are not attractive to me."

That offended the girls, especially Fukui-san and her friends. After his harsh comment, I heard Asano-kun sighed from the other side.

"You are being too rude, Akabane," he said. "Well, not that I disagree. But spare their feelings a bit. It is our first day."

I held back a chuckle when I heard him just agreed with his rival's insults? Seriously, what kind of people these two are? I mean, even I know that Fukui-san is pretty. That is why she is popular. But here they are, people who do not acknowledge her visuals. I guess they really are smarter than most people.

"It is not my fault they are ugly, Asano-kun," he said to the strawberry blonde head that made the girls pissed. "I am just telling the truth about them being delusional nut heads."

"I am not ugly!" Fukui-san exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Then what common compound you girls usually use has the chemical composition of C3H6O?" I heard the devil guy challenged them. "Whoever can answer that one right can be my girlfriend right now."

I felt Asano-kun and I turned to him for what he said. I saw the girls having confused faces and that made me snickered silently. I am pretty sure they are familiar with the product since they do apply nail polish. Then, I felt the girls surround me that made me sighed.

"You know the answer to his question, don't you, nerd?" I just nodded uninterested. "What is it?"

I scoffed in annoyance.

"Why would I tell you that? Do you girls perhaps want him to date ME? He's listening, you know. He happens to be sitting beside me," I raised an eyebrow at them, and I sighed. "If you excuse me, I need to be somewhere I can read silently."

With that, I got up and left the room. I managed to get to the library as soon as possible and occupied a seat in an uncrowded part. I can finally read in peace.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

When Manami left the room, I unleashed my aura and glared at the girls who are surrounding me. It just so happened that the ones we met on the cafe last time aren't here.

"How pathetic can you be?" I evilly smirked at them. "Turning to her because you don't know the answer. You girls participate in bullying her, aren't you?"

"So what of it? That nerd almost ruined Mizuno-sama's face!" I glared at them.

"So true!" Fukui agreed. "She gave me the wrong instructions and made the experiment blow up in my face. Who does she think she is, messing with someone like me?!"

Asano-kun laughed sarcastically because of what she said.

"Are you sure it wasn't you not heeding to her instructions because you want to show off?" he pointed out. "Okuda Manami is the only person I know who can keep up with us in Science, especially in Chemistry. She's even better than us. You mean to say she messed up in an experiment? Don't try to fool those who came from the same middle school as she did."

"She might have been planning to do that intentionally!" I turned to glare at the girl who intervened. "She's jealous of the attention Mizuno-sama receives."

"Who are you trying to convince?" I growled darkly at them. "Who are you to say that Okuda Manami, a very introverted person, wants attention? Know who you are talking to before pathetically coming up with untrue stories."

"That's it! Do not act as if you know her more than we do!" Fukui angrily exclaimed. "She is nothing but a good-for-nothing nerd!"

"Sorry, Missy, but I do know her better than you guys," I glared at her that made her stepped back. "And between you and her, you are the good-for-nothing one. You do not even know what the answer to my question earlier is, right? And she does, and to think she doesn't even use them. The answer to my question earlier is acetone. One of the most common compounds that is used by girls for removing nail art. And you girls do not even know that. How much of an idiot are you girls, really?"

"You are too full of yourself, Fukui Mizuno. You thought that your visuals will be enough to grant you everything you want," Asano-kun added. "But you know, that means you are nothing without it. About the accident, maybe it was better to have your face ruined."

"But were are not saying that it doesn't need to be fixed the way it is right now, of course," I smirked at her, and stand up. "You pathetic beings better listen up. I am warning you guys. One bullying attempt to Okuda Manami equals double the trouble you will get from me. Try me, humans, and I'll show you that she is not a girl you can get away to mess with."

I walked out of the room and went to the library since I know that I will find her there. I found her on the Science Serial Section alone and she was still reading the book she carried earlier when she walked out of the room. I approached her silently and I was behind her. She might have notice an additional presence so she turned around while getting up and I took the chance to pull her in my arms and buried her face in my chest.

"K-karma-kun," she whispered but I silenced her by tightening my hug.

"Why didn't you say you were not doing well?" I whispered at her.

"I am sorry," I heard her sniffed. "It's just that I thought that I might be nuisance. I depend too much on you guys, especially on you."

"You are no nuisance to me, Manami, or to the others. How many times that we need to tell you that?" I rest my chin on the top of her head. "And I certainly do not want you to stop depending on me. It's way better than hearing nothing from you. Don't you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry for my selfish acts," she said.

When I let her go, I sat beside her as she settled in her seat once more, and grinned.

"By the way, what is the answer of my question earlier?"

"Propanone, or acetone," she answered automatically that made me smirked. "I don't really use it, but I read about that solvent in a book."

My grin widened at her response. She just fell on my trap. She looked at me and blink in confusion.

"You're my girlfriend now," I smirked.


End file.
